


Sorry Not Sorry

by honeymink



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-30 12:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeymink/pseuds/honeymink
Summary: Whatever little memory Jacob retained, Queenie wouldn’t want it Oblivated.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [etoilecourageuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoilecourageuse/gifts).



Tina, it transpired, was not as distracted by her newly regained Aurors’ duties as Queenie had hoped. Or maybe this was just part of her work.

“Are you quite insane?” whispered Tina between her teeth. “This is a Section 3A. We have to Oblivate him!”

“Teenie, we’re at home. Nobody is going to hear.” 

Before breakfast, Queenie had washed her hair. Now she sat drinking her coffee in a dark blue turban, with a wet strawberry blonde curl stamped on each cheek. Perhaps she looked a bit like Madam Picquery. She nearly giggled. Because today was the day, she remembered her mother saying, where she could dress up as anyone she wanted.

“You don’t want to find yourself in a… situation,” Tina said, a bit louder but not calmer. “Constant vigilance!”

For a moment, Queenie stared at her sister thoughtfully. Not that they kept up a busy correspondence, or that his letters were chatty and amusing, still Newt had written to Tina twice since their great adventure. Meanwhile, all Queenie could do was pass by 'Kowalski Quality Baked Goods' and look at the delicious pastries, moulded into fanciful little shapes of Demiguises, Nifflers and Erumpents.

“I don’t go in… I only look at the window display,” said Queenie in a quiet voice, swallowing a touch of panic.

For whatever little memory Jacob retained, she wouldn’t want it Oblivated.

“All right,” said Tina a bit hesitantly. “I just can’t be seen shrinking away from my duty, I’m glad of the chance to prove myself.”

Queenie nodded absently. Perhaps Tina had noticed her sudden sadness, for she smiled as she said, “Be happy, it’s Purim! We can dress up and go to 'The Blind Pig' tonight.”

“Six shots of gigglewater and a lobe blaster,” said Queenie.

Today all she wanted to be was a regular No-Maj girl, who could go into a shop and buy Puffskein shaped hamantaschen. But that wouldn’t happen. Much like the Thunderbird carving hadn’t beaten its wings back when she had stepped on the Gordian Knot in the entrance hall at Ilvermorny to be Sorted.

Tina patted her sister’s arm sympathetically. “I’ll see you tonight.”

It was hardly ever necessary to read Tina’s mind for she was sincere and quite upfront. So Queenie knew this to be serious, and yet… 

A drying and curling charm applied to her hair, Queenie set to work with her wand – Strudel and a tin of cocoa. Besides, having Mishloach Manot delivered to Jacob by one of his bakery assistants couldn’t break too many rules. Possibly.

**~Fin~**


End file.
